Watching
by cat.cruz93
Summary: as the Weasley Twins grew they created many memories, read as they remember and how Fred  from a far  watches George struggle and manage to move on, as he will always remember. co-written with Denythyumbridge2. I'm Fred and she's George fyi
1. Prologue

**_Watching_**

**_A/n: My buddy Tehia and i thought it would be nice to right a twin story from two points of view. mine will probably be a bit sadder bc it's from Fred's point of view, and he'll be looking at his memories with more saddness then George, bc he's...*sniffle* dead... any way i'll try and maintain the happy bubbly Fred as much as possible_**

**_Disclaimer: the characters and the book plot belongs to JK Rowling, i just co-own this plot_**

**_Prologue_**

My Memories of my twin aren't as strong as his are of me. I guess memories are stronger if you're still alive. George Fabian Weasley, my twin, my little brother and big brother in the same person. I miss him as much as the goofball misses me. George and I are identical, you know, the famous red Weasley hair, matching blue eyes, his just slightly darker than mine, mine just a tinge greener. We're both tall, lean a little bit more muscular than Ron but less than Charlie and Bill. We have almost the same amount of freckles, George has one more, but I won't tell you where. We walk the same, almost talk the same, my voice is a little lower than his. We match perfectly, and are always wearing certain close to through people off, yeah my favorite color's blue I'll wear say green while George wears blue, Mom thinks she's figured us out, nope, even now she still calls me George and George me, and I'm dead and he's missing an ear!

There's one memory I love in particular, when we first discovered how powerful we were. We were five years old (George might say four, but I'm older so he's wrong) Ron was about three when it occurred, and yes Ron matters in this memory and so does that bloody spider-teddy bear thing he lugged around with him. Mom got a little leg happy when making it for him. Anyway, Ron was sick, yes really sick in fact. Mom had told us to keep an eye on Ron while she made lunch. Ron was asleep, yeah job done, now there was also Ginny to watch she was about one or two, and very good at getting away with mischief (something George and I figured out at about eight) because she blamed it on…..take a guess… yep on Forge and I! I digress, George really wanted to get Ron, because the child took all our attention when we were younger, that's why we are the way we are, attention. I whole heartedly agreed at the time, he was always (along with Ginny) making us look like the bad guys, when half the time we didn't do anything wrong. But see even then I was smart, George might mention something about courage if you ask him, but it was just a matter of smarts not courage. Charlie was about eleven at the time and he had a small, not very vicious, in fact I'm pretty sure it was half dead, komodo dragon in a cage in his room. I snuck it out of his room and down to Ron's. "Here Georgie!" I said handing him the dragon knowing that I'd be the one in trouble if I did all the work, and this was an even load, I was not the only one taking the blame for this elaborate five year old level plan of mine. George replaced the stuffed thing Ron carried, with the dragon. I took the stuffed thingy and hid in our room under George's bed (I know I'm cruel). George and I then went down stairs to play with Ginny and her tea set, gah! It's because of her that I hate tea.

About fifteen minutes later Ginny had curled up on the couch for her nap and Ron had woken up because he was hungry. And then he screamed like our family's pet ghoul had touched him. George and I smiled at each other fiendishly, _We got 'em! _I heard my twin shriek through our bond. I nodded and smirked my signature smirk. "Fred! George! Check on your brother!" Mom yelled through the kitchen door, so we did. George headed into the room first and saw the dragon on the ground crawling toward us. I ran to get the dragon and George went to calm down Ron. As I put the dragon back in it's cage, I heard Ron wretch all over George downstairs, I came down the stairs as fast as my five year old feet could carry me. I came in to the room to see George growing angrier by the second but with our bond feeding both of us with emotion, I reacted first, Mom's prized vase outside the room exploded into a million pieces, it was broken beyond repair. George's face turned red quickly as that happened and the next thing I know is Ron is on the ground beside me screaming and George had fallen down. Mom came running up the stairs when the screaming of Ron had intensified. "FREDRICK GIDEION, GEORGE FABIAN! EXPLAIN YOURSELVES THIS INSTANT!" Mom bellowed causing George to cry (he was Mom's favorite out of the two of us, I was Dad's). I swallowed and explained as quickly and as calmly as I could what had happened. Mom understood and scooped up Ron, "George, or are you Fred, whoever it is that is covered in puke, go clean yourself up and the other one come with me." George went up to take a shower (yes we took showers then) and I followed Mom downstairs. Needless to say, we both got punished but quickly and then Mom and Dad rewarded us for subconsciously performing magic.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Watching_**

**_Sorry this took so long to update i just didn't know where to go with it. i'm not entirely sure where i'm going with this story, i just kinda want to write about Fred remembering i guess, don't be frightened by sudden age gaps in the story that's how it is supposed to be. anyway here's chapter one enjoy! read and review_**

**_disclaimer: Characters and main plot belong to JK Rowling i just write down ideas_**

**_Chapter 1_**

It's scary you know, watching George grow up without me there, almost like I never existed. We're twenty-two now, or at least he is, and I should be. The store is doing well despite the fact that I'm not there, George is running it pretty well. I'm proud of him, it's like when we were twelve and first trying out for quidditch.

See it started out with me wanting to be a chaser or something like that. George wasn't really that excited about it at first. "Georgie!" I remember saying, "Georgie, come on it'll be fun." And George said something like….."No, Fred, Mum says we need to focus on our school work this year." I gave him a look, you know that look that says, 'Really, when ever have you and I cared about school work?' oh I guess you lot don't give each other those looks but it's a common thing among the houses of Hogwarts. Anyway eventually I convinced George we should try out for the Gryffindor team. "How about Chasers? We're small and fast but you can't have two Seekers it isn't allowed." I explained to a whining George as I dragged him down to the pitch. "No, I think we should be beaters, see the Slytherins can be our main source of beating that way. They won't pick on us in the halls anymore." George said all of a sudden excited, his light blue eyes glittering with a plan I could sense form between us. "Yeah! Let's be Beaters!" I exclaimed punching my fist in the air. "Oh no you don't! You two will be studying with the rest of the first years!" our Prat of a brother Percy quipped walking over to us. "WE ain't first years!" "Yeah, Percy we're twelve! We can be on the team!" George and I yelled at him in unison. Charlie, in his seventh year, chuckled as he walked by, "Mum did say they could play if they wanted to this year, and I don't see why not." Percy scowled at our older brother, "No she told me they couldn't play unless they're marks improved!"

"Are you captain, Percy?"

"No."

"Then do you have a say in whether or not they play?"

"No."

"Then bugger off, come on Fred, George. Try outs start in an hour." Charlie said wrapping his arms around us as we walked down to the pitch. George stared at the other kids trying out for beater positions, "They're all really big!" "Yeah maybe, Chaser is a better idea." "Or we don't tryout at all?" "NO! George we are trying out, for Beater, and that's final!" I said sounding like Mum. George nodded and clutched his broom and bat tighter. I swallowed as Charlie called our names with a smile, "You guys'll be fine, I promise." He said ruffling our hair. "Alright Twins up ya go!" he said letting out the bludger, "Keep it in line, Protect the Seeker!"He yelled and took off after the snitch we followed him at a far distance watching for the powerful ball. "Fred!" George yelled, I turned and smacked the bat against the ball sending it flying in the direction of our opposing Seeker. Another Beater knocked it towards Charlie, George sped up, I mimicked his actions as we chased the bludger around the pitch while Charlie dove and twisted, trying to get the offending leather mass off his tail. George hit it towards me and I flipped out of its way and hitting it in the process with my bat promptly knocking the opposing Seeker off his broom. "Good Job, boys!" Charlie said as we landed, "Guess you're our new Beaters." He said breathing hard. We smiled and hugged him then ran into the locker rooms to change and shower. "Can you believe it? On the first try?" George exclaimed doing a little victory dance as we got dressed. "Yeah I know, but I can't help but wonder is Charlie is just pulling our leg, You know?" "Yeah, but you heard him, we start on training on Monday." I nodded and smiled at that and we walked out of the locker room backup to the castle.


End file.
